Wolves
by Starling-Angel
Summary: Let's see are hero's are all wolves and they are falling in love and with the new wolf pack R&R and may have Yuri & Yaoi! YugiYami KisaraMana
1. Info

I don't own YuGiOh

StarlingWolf:there i will not get killed

Yami:thank god you don't own YuGiOh

Yugi:On with the fic

Yami:......

"thinking"

'talking'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold and rain day people just standing still like time stoped and came to an end but why did it feel like time came to a stop and plain stoped moving but i was two days after what happen in battle city none belived our little hero they call him a zero.

But when they started to make fun of the little duelest he telled them they could not see but when all was lost he was right but something about Yugi,Joey,Tristan,Tea,Ryou,Serenity,Seto,Mokuba,Mai,Solomon,Rebecca they were all wolves and there was a new clan moving in their pack leader who was Yugi's dad said it would be good if they had a new clan move in so they moved in and they made themshelf's at home but Yugi and friends made sure they made them not at home.

But that new pack was from Eygpt uh-oh.

So it was a school day where Yugi's was siting by a tree when water was throwen at him 'Oh great what good day' he said.

His friends came up and said school's over why are you siten up here?

He told them they had a pack meeting that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think of chapter one?

R&R

StarlingWolf:that was short oh well.


	2. Kiss from another?

Chapter2

* * *

Review thank yous

Tiger Witch:Thank You!

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are finally here from Egypt to Japan but that other pack does not like us great we never will get their resect oh man please help me find some to love me and my friends.

Why do you think they hate us so much why oh why i want to know and if i don't get to know i will die!

Wait is that Yugi?

Yes!

Yugi was wearing a shirt that was black and white and black jeans and his hair was all raven and blond and crimson and it was brushed today.

YUGI!I yelled.

Yes?he said.

Yugi why do you and your friends hate me and my pack?i said.

because you came and took our land!he said.

And i got tired of his yelling and i covered his lip's with my own.

What did you do that for!he said.

Because you would not shut up.I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

R&R

StarlingWolf:Short


	3. POV's oh who has one?

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi:Hi!

Yami:Yugi lets go!

* * *

Thank yous to!

Tiger Witch your always reviewing and keepong my hopes of thank you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's POV

Yami kissed me but why do i feel like i hurt when he stoped?

Oh God!

Why am I in love with him or is it that the feel of his lip's againest mine?

FLASHBACK

Yami put his lips to mine and a warmth i could never think of it was like a warm rain storm but not a bad one but a sweet type of rain and he was sweet but also sour but sweet as a mint.

FLASHBACK OVER

Why do i feel this way do i love him?

Yes i do right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami's POV

I kissed him and I love and he dion't pull away!

Okay I will someday tell him but right now I'm going to do my best to gain his heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana's POV

I love this girl Kisara but i don't know if she loves me but I will someday find out but what if she does?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara's POV

I love Mana she will be mine and all mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

StarlingWolf:Hi R&R


	4. They are confessing their love

I'm back to write the ending chapter!

StarlingWolf:Well who wants to know what happened?

Skye:Hi we are back and so is Wolves

Yugi:Oh Now she starts to write

Yami:Well lets get started

* * *

Warning:it has GirlxGirl and boyxboy don't like don't read!

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

* * *

How will have a line under it so dell with let me get this done ok? _**

* * *

thinking **_

**A/N**

**"talking"**

_**whisper**_

* * *

Chapter 4:They are confessing their love

* * *

Yugi's POV

-

I really love Yami but how to tell him how?

Just how will I do that?

Oh no here he comes just great I'm geting out of here right now I start to run and don't look back but then someone pull me into a hug and said "Little one don't go yet please?" So here I was in his arms I don't want to move he then whispers into my ear **_i love you yugi_** I whispered back to him **_i love you too yami_** I would love to have a picture of his face he just plain out smiled well you may tell me to look again well you will think that!

* * *

Yami's POV

-

Yugi's mine he my angel,love,and light so if you think you can take him away go ahead try your right he's MINE!

I confessed my love for him just as he did for me he loves me for me.

I pull my angel closer till my arm's and I push my lips to his and he taste like sweet coco and mints I pull away to see he has tear running down his face they are tears of joy.

* * *

Mana's POV

-

Kisara just said she loved me YAY!

She loves me.

I say "I love her too" she had tears in her eyes.

* * *

Kisara"s POV

-

She loves me she loves me and I my lip's to Mana's and she tastes like watermelon I pull away and hug her.

s

* * *

tarlingwolf:done

skye:bye

yami:its over

yugi:why no lime or lemon?

mana:shes not old enough yet

kisara:bye r&r


End file.
